The invention relates to a discharge apparatus for media, which is suitable for a single medium and a separately stored, identical or non-identical, flowable media, optionally having a different aggregate state, in which the medium is preferably at least partly liquid pulverulent as powdery. Appropriately, the discharge apparatus is constructed in such a way that the medium is fed or torn out of one or more medium chambers with a gas flow. The medium chamber can be formed by a medium reservoir.
Such dispensers are known as inhalers for pulverulent substances. In the latter, a powder-containing capsule is opened by destruction, and its content is sucked in with the respiratory air of the inhaling person.
Discharge apparatuses are also known in which liquid or pulverulent substances are atomized, dispersed and mixed by means of a compressed gas flow for producing an aerosol. However, the discharge apparatus must be connected to an external compressed gas source, which greatly restricts the usability thereof.
European patent application 309 010 also discloses a discharge apparatus combined with an air pump which has proved very satisfactory. However, the medium with the compressed air flow is not fed out of a chamber, and instead, the compressed air flow is merely supplied separately to a discharge nozzle, where mixing takes place; i.e., initially the medium is conveyed independently of the air flow and via a separate pump to the discharge nozzle.